La déchéance de la Reine
by Albane
Summary: OS, défi du Poney 34, "la flaque boue". Où Arwen est prête à tout tenter pour sauver sa peau.


Des fois, les défis du Poney, c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi! Non mais, sujet: "la flaque de boue" ! De qui se moque-t-on ? Et bien, justement, de ceux qui ne relèveront pas le défi! Car c'est là, l'intérêt aussi, écrire sur un sujet que nous n'aurions jamais abordé de nous même! Et les flaques de boues en font précisément partie, non ?

Bonne lecture, j'espère vous amuser un peu :)

**La Déchéance de la Reine**

La reine était pensive, à présent. Depuis ce matin, elle passait par toutes les humeurs. Négatives, majoritairement. Depuis qu'elle s'était apprêtée avec ses dames de compagnie et ses servantes, ce matin. Elle avait commencé par rire avec elles, presque de bon cœur, presque sincèrement. C'&tait Manil qui était la fautive. Elle se demandait maintenant si elle ne pourrait pas la faire pendre pour son impudence. Mais pour quelle impudence ? Celle de l'avoir confrontée à son choix ? Celle de l'avoir mise face à la réalité ? Elle lui a tendu le miroir en lui disant d'un air malicieux:

« Regardez ma Reine, votre regard ressemble de plus en plus au nôtre, les humaines. »

Et c'est là qu'Arwen les avait vus, au coin des yeux, deux traits fins. Oh, si petits, si légers, mais comment était-ce possible ? Ils n'étaient quand même pas apparus dans la nuit ! Des rides ! Des pattes d'oies !

Arwen régnait auprès d'Elessar depuis quarante-six ans, maintenant. Elle avait eu quarante-six ans pour se faire à l'idée qu'un jour où l'autre, elle allait mourir. Et vieillir. Et voilà que c'était fait. Elle en avait ri, puis s'était enfermée dans son boudoir. Là, elle avait frôlé la crise de panique. Le cœur emballé, la respiration sifflante, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Elle avait succombé à la peur, enfoncé la tête dans les mains, serrés des poignées de cheveux dans ses mains crispées, avait laissé échapper quelques gémissements grinçants. Les larmes l'avaient surprise, tellement qu'elles avaient failli l'étouffer. Elle s'était mordu les doigts pour garder le silence, pour ne pas qu'on l'entende. Enfin, elle avait repris le dessus, elle s'était efforcée au calme, la main posée sur la poitrine. Respirer, doucement, respirer, calme, calme…

Finalement, elle regrettait son choix. Oh, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir uni son destin à Elessar, certes pas. Mais aujourd'hui, elle regrettait que cela dû s'accompagner d'une inévitable décrépitude. Pourtant, elle l'avait toujours su, bien sûr.

Mais là, c'était visible, concret, tangible : elle allait finir par périr et pire, _dépérir_.

Voilà à quoi elle songeait à présent que la crise de panique était passée. A cela et à ce que lui avait un jour dit Toébrita sur la cousine de sa belle-sœur. Les humaines avaient des astuces pour préserver le plus longtemps possible la jeunesse de leur peau. Car, à n'en pas douter, d'immondes taches brunes apparaitront bientôt sur ses mains, ses joues allaient s'affaisser et les rides se multiplier.

Et si elle essayait, après tout ? Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Son honneur, sa crédibilité ? Pour une Reine, certes, c'était dangereux. Même si elle doutait qu'on ose lui refuser quoi que ce soit...il était inconcevable de le demander officiellement. Et quant à le faire en secret ? Franchement, quelle probabilité y avait-il qu'elle se retrouve un jour complètement libre de mettre son idée à exécution ? Il faudrait qu'elle soit totalement seule, ce qui n'arrivait guère souvent…

Il lui fallut trois semaines pour trouver l'occasion. Pour être sincère, elle n'y pensait même plus et regardait ses rides se creuser (à vue d'œil, elle l'aurait juré) de jour en jour, désemparée, impuissante. Quand elle se retrouva seule dans la forêt, ce n'est plus du tout à cela qu'elle pensait. Au contraire, elle se sentit plus vive et dynamique que jamais. Elle redevint la jeune demoiselle elfe qui courrait les bois jouxtant le domaine de son père, seule et pied nus. Elle se sentait respirer, elle se sentait libre et jeune et pleine de vitalité !

Elle ne stoppa sa course joyeusement folle parmi les arbres que pour éviter de justesse de salir le bas de sa robe dans une flaque de boue. Elle vacilla un instant au-dessus et repris son équilibre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se souvint de la cousine de la belle-sœur de Toébrita et des étranges propriétés de la boue. Elle se souvint aussi que moins d'un mois auparavant, elle aurait essayé sans hésitation, si elle avait eu une flaque de boue à disposition.

Elle regarda en arrière, embrassa la forêt entière du regard. Personne. Oh et puis qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Elle se jeta à jeta et plongea les deux mains dans la flaque de boue, jusqu'aux poignets. Étonnement, ce n'était pas désagréable. C'était tiède et doux. Elle extirpa ses mains de la masse fangeuse, et les fixa, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte et le souffle haletant, comme saisie de surprise parce qu'elle allait elle-même faire. Et puis elle ferma bouche et yeux et se plaqua les deux mains sur le visage. Le temps se figea. Puis elle ressentit le besoin de respirer et laisse retomber ses mains, dans la boue.

Arwen était là, complètement immobile, subjuguée, à genoux par terre, les mains dans la fange, le visage souillé de boue qui commençait à sécher, lui paralysant peu à peu les traits. C'est ainsi que son fils la trouva. Le fringant prince Eldarion, trente ans de force et de jeunesse, tout pétri qu'il était d'amour et de respect pour sa mère, poussa un cri et sauta à bas de sa monture.

Arwen n'eut presque pas le temps d'entendre que quelqu'un arrivait qu'elle se sentie soulevée dans les airs.

« Mère ! Mère ! Que s'est-il passé ? Mère, m'entendez-vous ? »

Son masque de boue était figé et elle ne pouvait plus ouvrir ni les yeux ni la bouche. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, mais son humiliation était telle qu'elle préférait encore ne pas être en état de donner une explication. Oh non, par Eru, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Et maintenant, comment allait-elle pouvoir l'expliquer ? Pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'Eldarion passe par là, alors qu'elle était complètement seule cinq minutes auparavant. Mais quelle idée ! C'était évident qu'elle allait se retrouver dans une telle situation. Qu'allait-elle faire, maintenant que le mal était fait ?

Eldarion, convaincu d'avoir sauvé sa mère d'un danger qu'il ne pouvait identifier, l'assit contre un arbre, et la débarbouilla vigoureusement avec sa cape. Dans son empressement, il ne faisait pas dans la douceur et son traitement était une torture, comparée à la douceur moite de la boue. Arwen se débattit dans les bras de son fils et le repoussa.

« Eldarion, Eldarion, il suffit. Je n'ai rien, je vais bien. » articula-t-elle fermement, changeant sa honte en colère contre son fils un peu trop brutal.

« Mère, mais que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous étiez… »

« Je sais, je sais, dans une flaque de boue. Je courrais… et puis, j'ai glissé. Dans la boue. Ça glisse la boue. Ce n'est rien de grave ! J'aurai juste voulu que personne ne me voit ainsi ! »

« Je vous ramène dans vos appartements. »

Et sans ménagement, persuadé d'agir pour le mieux pour sa mère, il la hissa sur son cheval et monta derrière elle. Non, malgré ses dires, il lui était impossible de croire que sa mère, avec sa nature elfique, ait pu bêtement glisser dans la boue. Que cachait-elle ? Un malaise ? Une attaque d'animal ? ou pire ? Pour ne pas qu'elle se fatigue, il la porta dans ses bras en entrant dans le palais, comme si elle était gravement blessée, incapable de se déplacer. Il donna aussi l'ordre que l'on aille chercher son époux et ses suivantes.

Arwen préférait encore se tenir le visage caché dans l'épaule de son fils pour échapper aux regards. Mais quelle humiliation ! Quelle bêtise ! Elle était Reine ! Elle avait un honneur à maintenir, une crédibilité à entretenir. Et encore, c'était sans compter qu'elle était un modèle de beauté et de noblesse pour tous ses sujets ! Tout était gâché ! En combien de temps aurait-elle le courage de réapparaitre en public ?

Très vite, son soigneur comprit qu'il suffisait de deux choses pour la guérir : qu'on la lave et qu'on arrête d'en parler. Arwen constata avec satisfaction que personne ne lui posa de question sans se douter que c'était un ordre de son époux. Elle se rassurait sur son état en se disant que même si elle avait choisi une vie mortelle, sa constitution d'elfe ne permettrait jamais qu'elle décrépisse autant que les humaines. Son visage perdrait son air juvénile, prendrait un aspect plus respectable, mais jamais ne deviendrait hideux et délavé comme celui des vieilles humaines. Elle pensait à Galadriel, qui n'avait jamais paru vieille, mais qui ne ressemblait pas non plus à une jeune fille. C'était cela qui l'attendait. Seulement, cela serait plus rapide, en une poignée de décennies.

L'incident fut bientôt oublié.

Ou presque. Car un matin pourtant, dans l'intimité de sa séance de maquillage, Téobrita lui souffla discrètement ceci à l'oreille :

« De l'argile, ma Reine, de l'argile. Pas de la boue. »


End file.
